


For your eyes only

by nancy01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Harry, Comforting Louis Tomlinson, Cute Harry, Established Relationship, Insecure Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis' mad at the boys, M/M, One Direction Tours, Protective Louis, Sad Harry, Shy Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, boys are mad at harry, harry messes up in a concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01
Summary: Liam, who hadn't calmed down any since last night, just glares at the two boys across from him and mutters "attention seeking prat" under his breath. Unfortunately for him though, Louis actually heard this time."Payne, the fuck did you just say?" He said angrily, turning round in his bunk to look at Liam."Louis don't worry about it, its fine" Harry whispers tugging on Louis' arms to get him to turn back round."Haz, it's not fine, at all. So Liam, answer the damn question." Louis replies darkly.OrHarry messes up in a concert, the boys get mad at Harry, Louis gets mad at the boys and looks after his boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them or anything like that
> 
> Enjoy x

Sweat drips down Harry's back as he jumps up and down in time to _drag me down_ , his mic ready in his hand for his big part. He's been struggling to get this part recently as his vocals have been so overworked but he's hopeful that it's going to be okay this time. He looks up and his eyes meet Louis', who gives him a comforting smile as if to say _you got this Haz, don't worry._ Louis knows how much Harry's been worrying about this part, but he also knows that if Harry over thinks this its all going to go wrong. He begs to the gods that Harry gets this note. 

Harry inhales a large amount of air to support him for the note, but at the last second that air catches in his throat, so as he opens his mouth to sing, the note comes out of key and way too quiet as Harry starts coughing and spluttering all over the place. _Well done, Harry, nice going. You've messed everything up again_ he thinks to himself. The note didn't go unnoticed though, the crowd went quiet for a few seconds and all the boys are looking up at Harry with a disbelieving and angry look on their faces, save from Louis who's looking up in concern for his boyfriend. 

The rest of the concert just goes down hill from then on. Six times he looks up to Louis before a solo and gives Louis the signal for, _can you sing it for me_ , and he doesn't interact with the crowd as much as normal. The boys have noticed his lack of enthusiasm and are getting more and more angry by the second. Harry just wants to crawl into his bunk on the bus with Louis and sleep, but he knows the boys are going to kick up a fuss about this and he really doesn't have the energy any more.

-

"For fucks sake Harry, what the hell is going on with you today!" Liam shouts, as he slams the door to the tour bus loudly. He'd managed to keep quiet for the whole of the journey here, sticking to simply glaring at him silently. Louis had stayed outside for a quick cigarette (much to Harry's displeasure) with the promise of being back in a few minutes. Harry hopes those few minutes go quickly so Louis can come back soon.

"Liam, I-"

"No, Niall, you need to let him speak. This is ridiculous, Harry you're 19 for gods sake, we've been doing this for four years, and you can't even make it though one bloody concert! It isn't acceptable anymore, if you can't keep up with us then seriously you should consider leaving, because your not going to be the reason that we fail anymore!" Liam retaliates.

"Guys, I'm really sorry." Harry whispers quietly, his eyes glued to floor, to scared to look up.

"Oh, wow, your sorry. Well that really fucking fixes everything then, doesn't it lads?"Liam questions sarcastically. "Your parts aren't even hard, Harry, if your going to force your fucking boyfriend to sing them all for you then what's the point in even being here anymore, hm?"

"Li's right, Haz. If you can't sing them then get out. We love you and all, but at the end of the day this is a job, and if your not prepared to work to your full potential then maybe this isn't the job for you." Niall added, his blue eyes having turned frosty from the anger.

"B-But-"

"Oh wow, now the fucking talent of the band can't even talk without fucking stuttering, it's a wonder Louis can manage to put up with you, I wouldn't expect it for much longer if I were you. Stop being such a child, Harry" Zayn adds coldly. A tear slips down Harry's face as he takes in the harsh comments from the boys.

"Oh fucking hell. Harry when are you going to learn that crying won't get you out of everything. It's childish, pathetic and a sign of weakness. Just fucking man up for once in your life, it isn't fucking fair!" Zayn shouts, leading to more tears to fall down Harry's face, and Louis to come back inside to see what's going on.

"Hey Lads, what's all the shouting ab-Haz?"Louis asks carefully, concern and worry rushing through his body as he see's his boyfriend crying and shaking.

"Fucks sake" Liam muttered under his breath "I'm going to bed, see you lads in the morning" he then left, followed by Niall and Zayn

"Baby what's going on?" Louis asked in pure confusion. He stepped forwards and hooked a finger under Harry's chin, softly pushing his head up and encouraging his eyes to meet his.

Harry couldn't tell Louis what had happened. He knew that if he did Louis was going to get mad at the boys and then an argument would occur and to be completely honest Harry couldn't deal with more anger and shouting on this bus. 

So he just wouldn't tell Louis what had happened. Simple.

"Hazza, I just asked you a question. What happened sweetheart? Why were you crying?"

One small problem. Harry can't lie. Or more importantly Harry can't lie to Louis, it's physically impossible. So Harry just rushes forwards and buries his head into Louis' chest in a feeble attempt to hide his face from Louis.

"Uhm, nothing, I'm just, er, tired. And I, uh, missed you. Can we go to bed now please?" Harry asks politely. 

Louis knows Harry's lying. He can tell by the way Harry kept saying uh and how he couldn't look Louis in the eye whilst saying it. But he also knew that they'd both had a long day so he decides they can go to bed and he'll just revisit this in the morning.

"Alright then love. Let's head to the back now, yeah? Keep quiet for the boys though, it's late"

"No!" Harry shouts a little too quickly. Louis raises an eyebrow up in confusion. _Well done, now Louis' going to be suspicious._ Harry just can't sleep in the same room as them, not with the knowledge that they want him gone from the band.

"I-ehm just meant, could we maybe sleep out here please?" Harry asks timidly. 

"Haz, this couch isn't big enough for us anymore. What's this about babes?" Louis tiredly asks with a sigh.

"I, uh, just wanted to cuddle with you?" Harry quietly says, trying to sound confident in his answer but ending up asking Louis.

"Oh for god's sake, Harry we can cuddle in the bunk, alright? Haz, I really don't appreciate all the lying you've been doing today, it isn't fair. We need to have a chat tomorrow. Now are you coming to bed or not?" Louis sighs.

Harry doesn't answer, just looks down at his feet guiltily as he silently follows Louis to the back of the bus.

That night Louis falls asleep with an arm loosely wrapped around Harry's waist, whilst Harry stayed wide awake with his mind running wild.

The problem is, Harry knows the boys are right. He knows his parts were made easier so he could easily hit them without having to strain his voice, he knows he cries a lot because he's weak, and he knows the boys are better off without him. Harry stares at Louis' sleeping figure and wonders is Louis' better off without him too.

-

By the time the boys communal alarm is going off, Harry hasn't managed to get any sleep at all. Louis shifts next to him and slowly opens his eyes to meet Harry's.

"Morning love. Sleep well?" He says with a smile

Harry needs to stop lying to Louis because he's right, it isn't fair.

"No, not really. I'll be fine though, you?"

"Fine, was I keeping you up? You could have just woken me up Hazza, I don't mind."He whispers slowly. Harry doesn't know how Louis manages to look so hot in the mornings, that really isn't fair.

"It wasn't your fault Lou, don't worry about it."

Liam, who hadn't calmed down any since last night, just glares at the two boys across from him and mutters "attention seeking prat" under his breath. Unfortunately for him though, Louis actually heard this time. 

"Payne, the fuck did you just say?" He said angrily, turning round in his bunk to look at Liam.

"Louis don't worry about it, its fine" Harry whispers tugging on Louis' arms to get him to turn back round.

"Haz, it's not fine, at all. So Liam, answer the damn question." Louis replies darkly

"I said he's an attention seeking prat. Because he is." Liam repeats smugly. By now, Louis had jumped down from his bunk was standing above Liam's bunk, who quickly followed suit, leaving them facing each other in the middle of the bunks.

"Liam, I swear to fucking god shut your fucking mouth or I'm going to hurt you" Louis whispers in anger, his hands coiled into fists by his thighs. Harry worriedly stares on from his position in the bed.

"Why Louis, you and I both know it's fucking true. Harry messed up everything at the concert yesterday. But it wasn't just yesterday, he's always fucked up his solo's, even his first one went shit. It isn't fair that the rest of us have to work fifty times harder than him and yet he still gets the most attention and the most solo's. He bores everyone in interviews with his slow fucking voice, and the only thing he's supposed to be good at, turns out he's shit at." Liam's voice is getting louder and louder. "We both know he isn't needed here anymore, so why'd you keep lying to him and making him feel wanted when he doesn't deserv-"

Louis punches Liam square on the face. He didn't even have control over it, it was completely fueled by anger.

"Lads, what's your opinion on this?" Louis says, scarily low and calm. Zayn looks at Niall with unease, before clearing his throat and looking slowly up at Louis.

"Ehm, I mean, Liam does have a point Louis. I mean, Li you did go a bit too far just now, but Harry messed up his part yesterday and ehm, we understand that mistakes do happen and everything but ehm, this isn't the first time Haz. I didn't mean to be so angry yesterday but, you really do need to up you game a little" Zayn carefully answers.

"Niall?"

"Oh, well, uh I guess that, uhm you know, uh-"

"Cut to the fucking chase, Horan."

"Right, well um. Harry you know I love you with all my heart, and you Louis. And what I said yesterday and the way I acted yesterday was completely unreasonable and uncalled for. But, having said that, Zayn does make a good point. Harry, you can't just rely on Louis for when things go wrong, he can't sing your solo's just because one note went wrong. It isn't fair to the rest of us. You write the least amount of music and still you take all the solo's? You could at least learn them next time Haz." Niall says softly, trying to balance out his points with Harry's feelings.

"Fucking hell" Louis mutters under his breath. He never understood when people said they see red when their truly anger, but Louis supposes he's never felt anger quite like this before either. He turns away from the boys and faces the only important boy in the whole room. "Hey Hazza, can you go and wait for me in the games room sweetheart. I'll be out in a minute, okay?"

Harry's still in complete shock from what the boys have said to Louis and from Louis hitting Liam, so he just silently nods his head and shuffles forward on the bed preparing himself to jump off.

"I love you okay, Harry. Don't think about what they've just said, it isn't important. I love you, so much. That's whats important, okay love?" Louis says and softly presses a kiss to his temple before helping him off the bed and pushing him towards the games room. As soon as Harry shuts the door Louis allows the anger to truly show through.

"I can't fucking believe any of you right now! Harry does so much fucking work for this band that you never see because your all blinded by you own fucking fat noses. Did you know Harry single handedly wrote 40 songs for this album, 40 songs with all the harmonies and instruments and lyrics with dedicated parts and their all fucking amazing, but every time he tries to pitch one forward you always brush him off. That's why we worked together for perfect, because you never listen to any of his own songs. Did you know that, lads?" Louis shouts angrily.

He's met by a deadly silence.

"No. Exactly. Did you or did you not know that Harry wakes up two hours earlier than he's needed so he can get some extra vocal training before concerts so that he can perform to his best, and then he gets back into bed before you've all woken up so you don't worry about him. Did you know about that, lads?" 

Again, silence.

"Right. And did you know that every time Harry makes a tiny mistake he'll feel so horribly disappointed in himself and get so worked up over that one mistake that he won't be able to sing it right again. He hates disappointing you lads, cause he really does look up to you all and is constantly comparing himself to you guys. I honestly can't believe any of you right now lads, don't fucking try to talk to me or Harry again, cause I swear to fuck I'll kill you." Louis explains in a voice so low and quiet that he's beginning to scare himself. 

"Louis-"

"What Liam? Are you gonna apologize like a fucking good boy? Or are you going to continue to insult the kindest person you know? Or are you going to try and defend all of the shit you just said? Cause all of it is fucking lies Liam. Now get the hell out of this bus, we need to meet at the radio station in an hour. I don't care how you get there but fucking be there, and when you do only talk to us when we're live, other than that don't look at me or Harry and don't communicate with us" he explains

"Lou-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Louis screams. He's had enough of this, he just wants to be with Harry now. 

The boys finally take the hint and leave the bus, leaving Louis to tend to Harry. He grabs two waters from the mini fridge and makes his way over to the game room he left Harry in.

"Haz, you in here?" he calls whilst opening the door slowly incase Harry is asleep.

"Louis?" Harry responds so quietly Louis almost doesn't here.

"I'm here baby, just me. The others aren't here anymore. Can you come out babe?" Louis softly says, knowing Harry's hiding behind one side of the sofa in the middle of the room.

Slowly Harry rises up and appears shyly from the sofa, one of Louis' jumpers engulfing him and comforting him.

Louis slowly takes in Harry's appearance. His eyes are bloodshot, telling Louis he's been crying whilst in here, and here is hair is disheveled telling Louis he's been tugging hard at it, probably in an attempt to calm himself down. He sighs and takes a seat on the sofa, setting the two waters down and patting his lap to invite Harry to take a seat. Harry quickly and quietly takes place on Louis' lap, resting his head against Louis shoulder and curling in on himself slightly. 

"Darling we need to-"

"I'm sorry Louis" Harry wails, cutting Louis off from his talk. "I didn't want to lie to you yesterday but I didn't want the boys to be mad at me again and I didn't want you to be mad at them, and I really didn't mean to mess up and I understand what your about to say so I can just leave now."

"Baby what do you mean?" Louis asks in confusion, his hands stroking Harry's hair and he leans up into the touch.

"Please don't make me say it" Harry whispers.

"Haz, I don't know what your talking about, honestly."

"Th-that you also think th-that the b-band is better without m-me and you don't w-want to b-be with me anymore." 

Louis is shocked. He can't even respond to what Harry's just told him and he just sits there, his hand frozen in Harry's hair and his eyes wide open. He can't believe Harry was thinking all of these things and he didn't even see it, he's the one that's been blinded by his own nose.

Unfortunately Harry takes Louis' silence as confirmation that he was right and tries to get up and leave, waking Louis up out of his trance.

"Harry no, sit back down please. Sweetheart none of what you've just said is true, absolutely none of it, okay? Why on earth would your beautiful head think such wrong things babe?" Louis asks with concern, hoping this has nothing to do with the boys.

"Uhm, y-yesterday, when you were h-having a c-cigarette, uhm, th-the boys were uh, upset w-with me, understandably and they just uhm, said some things to me I guess." Harry stumbles.

Louis tenses and can feel the anger building back up into him again.

"What kind of things baby?"

"Kind of what they were saying earlier, but also that the band would be better without me and I should quit. It just made me think that you'd probably be better without me too." Harry admits timidly.

"Haz, I need you to listen carefully, okay?"

"Okay" he whispers.

"The band consists of five people, all of whom are vital to making it work. If you really did leave the band it would be shit babes. Your such an important aspect of the band in so many ways, yeah?"

"I guess..."

"And as for me. Love do you honestly think I could go five minutes without you? I love you so much it scares me sometimes. Your perfect to me, Haz. Every thing about you I'm in love with, your smile, your laugh, your voice, your morals, your attitude, the way you make anyone who meets you feel important, how you balance out my rudeness with your kindness, how your happy to express who you are to millions of people. How even after all of this you still value the little things in life, how when we talk about kids your face lights up with the most beautiful smile, the colour of your eyes and how the make me fall in love with you again and again and again. I love that you always see the good in people, I love that you've stayed true to yourself after all the attention, I love your dimples, I love absolutely everything about you Harry Edward Styles. I love you." 

By the end of Louis' speech Harry has one single tear running down his face from happiness. Happiness from the everything Louis just admitted too, and Happiness from the fact that Louis doesn't want Harry again. Harry doesn't know how to reply to such a meaningful speech, so he just turns to straddle Louis and gives him the biggest hug he can, his arms wrapped tightly around Louis shoulders and his head resting in he crook of Louis' neck. Louis places a gentle kiss against Harry's curls and wraps his arms tightly around his waist.

They fall asleep like that, embraced in each other, knowing that no matter what happens in life, as long as they have each other, they'll be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait, life for the better of me I guess. Please please please comment your thoughts, if you like it I have a part three to add, let me know.
> 
> Also, let me know if you have any prompts you'd like me to write.
> 
> This is unedited

"Hazza, wake up babes." Louis calls out softly with a gentle shake of Harry's arm. They hadn't meant to fall asleep like this, and they would probably be late for the radio talk they had scheduled in now, but Louis couldn't give a toss if it meant his baby got a few extra minutes of rest.

"Unghhh" Harry grumbles, curling himself back into Louis' side and falling back asleep. Louis looked down at him with a smile, unable to comprehend how the lads could've had a problem with this sweet boy who had only ever tried his hardest for the band.

"Haz come on, we've gotta get going or we'll be late for the radio talk. We're already running late" Louis explains, tucking a curl of Harry's behind his ear with a finger.

"Don't care, wa-wanna sleep" he grumbles again with a yawn, trying to tuck back into Louis, who just leans away (even if he really didn't want to) and stands up.

"Heyyyyy, you were comfy" Harry whines, trying to shift around on the sofa until he was in another comfortable position. 

"Harry, as much as I wanna sleep with you here, we've really gotta go. Managements gonna kill us if we don't, now come on sweetheart." Louis says, tugging Harry up and leading them to the front of the bus.

"Trainers or boots?" He asks, crouching down to retrieve the shoes from the floor whilst Harry stays standing to his side, still dressed in Louis' jumper and some sweatpants.

"Trainers, I already look like a mess today" he says with a sigh, playing with his fingers. Louis picks up two pairs of vans in two different sizes, one for him and one from Harry. He quickly slips his on before handing the other pair to Harry.

"You don't look like a mess baby, your literally wearing my clothes which means you think I always look like a mess" he teases.

"No! I didn't mean that! You look cool when you wear this!" Harry protests, handing the vans back to Louis.

"How comes I look cool and you look like a mess then, huh? And why are you handing these back, we don't have time to be picky babe,"

"Cause I want you to put them on?" Harry says sheepishly.

"For god's sake, fineee!" Louis teases back as he bends back down to help Harry into the shoes. "but only cause your tired, don't get used to this Harry, my old man's knees are up to all this bending." Harry barks out a laugh at that and quickly claps a hand over his mouth to try and muffle the noise. "Now back to the question Styles, why do you look like a mess if I look cool in the same thing? Careful babes, put your hand on my head to balance yourself" Louis says as he guides Harry's first foot into the shoe.

"I don't know! Your just you and I'm, well, I'm me..." Harry trails off. "Switch baby" Louis mutters before guiding the next foot into the shoe. "And what exactly does that mean anyways, obviously I'm me and your you."

"I know, but, like, your cool and whatever you wear looks cool, and everyone's gonna like you no matter what you wear. But I'm not that interesting or funny like you, so people judge what I wear cause it's all I have going for me, you know?" Harry says, helping Louis to stand back up ones his shoes are tied up.

"Baby that's the biggest load of bull shit I've ever heard. Your so funny and interesting and you always look cool no matter what you wear and you have so much more going for you then your fashion, okay?" 

"I guess". Louis leans in and pecks a quick kiss to Harry's lips before taking hold of his hand and giving it a quick squeeze. "You ready to go now, interesting and funny boyfriend!" 

"Yeah, let's get this awful interview over with." Harry says with a sigh and then grabs some sunglasses for him and Louis before leaving the bus.

-

When Harry and Louis get to the building where the radio station is, the other boys are already there getting ready. Liam is sitting on the sofa with an ice pack against his eye whilst Niall and Zayn appear to be in a very in depth conversation about God knows what. Louis immediately feels Harry freeze and tense up from where his hand is wrapped around his waist. He leans into Harry's side and places his mouth next to his ear.

"Haz, why don't you go over to Lou and get ready for this radio chat yeah? I'll be over in a few." Louis squeezes Harry's arm and tries to walk in the opposite direction but Harry hastily grabs his arm again and looks at him in panic. 

"Harry, go on. You'll be fine baby, I'll be right here if you need me and you like Lou, don't you?" Louis asks reassuringly.

"Y-yeah but I w-wanna be with you..." Harry whispers vulnerably, looking down at his feet. Louis sighs, he wants to stay with Harry and make sure he'll be okay, but he knows it's not healthy for Harry to be totally dependent on him and also he needs to have a quick word with the rest of the lads so they all know where they stand.

"I know, baby, and I'll be right over here if you need me, but Lou needs to get you ready yeah? And I need to sort a couple things out over here. If at any point you really really need me you can just call me over okay? I won't get mad at you baby."

"O-okay. I love you" Harry whispers again.

"I love you too baby" Louis says back before pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead and walk-in away. Harry also walks away and greets their hair and makeup artist Lou with a small hug before sitting down in the chair to get ready.

Louis, on the other hand, walks over the other boys who instantly become silent as soon as he arrives.

"Lou, before you say anything I just wanted to say me and Niall are really really sorry about what happened before. It's just, stress levels have been rising for all of us recently what with all the promo and the album releasing and the tour and recording the next album and me and Perrie have been having a bit of a rough time recently and I guess we just kind of took all the stress and anger out on him? Which was totally wrong of us and we just really want to say sorry to Harry and you, but we understand if you don't want us to. We're just really really sorry Lou" Zayn rushes out honestly, too scared to look Louis in the eyes.

"Yeah, Lou, we're really genuinely sorry. I didn't mean what I said and we know Harry does work hard and he does try and he is talented, it's just like Zayn said. We took our own problems out on him which was bang out of order from us and we are truly truly sorry." Niall adds, his voice laced with sincerity.

"Listen, I appreciate your apologies but one, their being given to the wrong person, two, it doesn't take away what you've said to him and three, your excuses are bull shit. You don't think me and Harry are stressed with all that's going on at that moment? We've got or stunt after or stunt to fulfill on-top of everything else that's occuring to you guys. We've got management down our arses all the fucking time about the most simple of things to the point where we can't fucking sit next to each other interviews cause 'how dare we look like we're gay'. We don't have fucking time to spend with each other or our families when we have 'breaks' from tour cause they very helpfully plan 'holidays' with random people away from each other so we can look straight. Harry is forced to go out every night and hook up with some fucking actor so he can look like a player and a man whore despite the fact he's the most genuine guy you'll ever meet but now he had this reputation which means people never ever see him for who his is. And for one second, for one tiny little miniscule second has he ever ever gotten mad at you guys? Has he ever raised his voice at you? Has he even made an offhand pissed off comment? Has he?" Louis asks calmly but with force behind his words.

"Lou-"

"Answer the damn question!" Louis says, his voice raised slightly. Niall and Zayn look to each other uncomfortably before Zayn speaks up.

"Umm, No but-"

"Exactly, No. He hasn't. So it isn't exactly fair for you to say the reason you've made him feel as though he isn't worthy in this band is because of your stress, is it?"

"No" Zayn whispers in defeat.

"Louis, we understand where your coming from, but please can we go see Harry, we want to tell him we were wrong. Please?" Niall pleads, desperately wanting to make it up to his best mate.

"No" Louis replies shortly.

"What? Louis with all due respect what do you want us to do? We've explained that we know we were wrong and and we want to make it up to Harry. Whether you want to accept it or not is up to you but you can't stop is from seeing Harry, he is his own person you know?" Zayn says without thinking. Louis, however, doesn't take the comment well and quickly fires back.

"You think I don't fucking know that? I know how our relationship works Zayn and I know what's best for Harry so don't you dare tell me what to and not to do." Louis says darkly. "As I was saying before you interrupted me, you can't see Harry now because I don't trust you guys with him. If you upset him again I swear I will never forgive you. I'll have a chat with him in a minute and see what he wants to do. Now if you two wouldn't mind giving me and Liam a bit of space, that would be appreciated."

Niall and Zayn looked to Liam with a reassuring smile before repeating their appolagies to Louis and walking out of the dressing room to find the cafeteria.

Louis sits down on the sofa and and buries his head in hands whilst Liam just continues sitting on his sofa with the ice pack pressed to his face. They sit like that for a while, Louis to angry still to know what to say and Liam to upset with himself and with Louis to do anything. Eventually its Louis who speaks up first.

"Liam. What you said to Harry was completely unacceptable. I can't forgive you as quickly as will with Zayn and Niall, because what you did was just ten times worse. You picked on the one person you knew wouldn't stick up for himself or fight back. I thought you and Harry were closer than this Liam, and I know under normal circumstances this wouldn't have happened so I am willing to let you explain yourself but no excuse will make up for this cause no matter how shit Harry's life is he would never do this to you so you have no right do it back." Louis says calmly.

"Louis, I genuinely am sorry for what I said, I really don't know what came over me and-"

"Save the apology for later and cut to the chase."

"Sorry, um. Baisically, right before the concert last night, modest pulled me in for an interview and said I wasn't working as hard as I should've done and my solos would be given to someone else if I kept under delivering. They also said I needed to contribute more in interviews cause I was being boring and looked like the outcast of the band. I guess I just turned everything they were saying to me into Harry which I understand is totally wrong and unacceptable but when I was saying it all it was like it wasn't even me talking? I don't know how to explain it. But the second you hit me it was like I was knocked back into sense and I realised what I was saying and that what I was saying was wrong. And your right, I did pick on Harry cause he was the easiest to do so, and I really hate myself for doing that. I just, I don't know how to make it up to him. I feel so so so bad for what I said."

Louis sighs. He carefully pulls Liam in for a hug mindful of the bruise on his face and rubs his back.

"Liam you have to start telling us these things, okay? We've all been there with management and we all know their shite, you just have to let us know. It doesn't mean what you've said is okay by any means, and it doesn't mean in going to forgive you straight away, but I'm still here for you, yeah? Management were chatting shit when they said that to you, and you can't let it get to you because then they've won. We aren't the biggest boy band on the planet by luck, fans love all of if for our individuality. I mean let's face it, they don't come to our shows for the dancing do they? Now, I'm not going to say sorry for hitting you because to be totally honest you did deserve it, but make sure it gets treated properly, okay?"

"Yeah, and thanks for everything Lou. I'm really sorry about what I said."

"I know, but you still need to apologize to Haz. Speaking of which I'm going to see how he is, you should probably stay here though." Louis says not unkindly. He knows bringing Liam straight to Harry now would do no good to anyone.

"Okay, see you later mate."

Louis smiles and walks back to the room with his boyfriend in it, where he finds him asleep again, curled up on the sofa with a blanket draped over him.

"I tried my best with his untamable hair but as soon as I finished he pretty much collapsed into the sofa and fell asleep. I put the blanket over him to stop him from getting to cold, he didn't seem very chatty today though? Is everything alright?" Lou the ever enthusiastic chatter babbled on, and honestly Louis loved Lou but right now he did need some alone time with Harry.

"He'll be alright soon I'm sure, thanks for looking after him. Do you mind giving us a little space now though, I think Liam needs some heavy makeup on his face." Louis says with a laugh, as Lou agrees and swiftly leaves the room. Louis crouches down until he's face to face with Harry and gently wakes him up for the second time that day.

"Hazza, wake-up sweetheart. I need to have a chat with you baby."Louis softly calls out. Harry slowly wakes up and rubs fist to his eye as he sits up slowly.

"Was'the matter" he slurs out, his voice deep and husky from the sleep.

"Nothing baby, we just need a little talk that's all, nothing to worry about. Why are you so tired today love?"

"I didn't sleep last night, my body's trying to catch up" Harry lazily replies, his voice somehow slower than usual.

"Sweetheart why didn't you say anything?" Louis asks with concern.

"Didn't want to bother you. It's fine, don't worry. What do we need to talk about?"

"Well, I've had a chat with the boys. They're all really sorry about what they said and want to apologize to you personally. They do have reasons for what they said, and even though it's still completely unacceptable, I can see where they're coming from. To put it shortly, they all have their own problems and issues and things to sort out and they took it out on you. Which like I said isn't fair but it's up to you baby if you want to forgive them or not."

"I-I don't know" Harry whispers.

"That's totally fine darling. You can take as much time as you need to make up your mind. If you'd like, we can go and talk to them quickly" Louis offers.

"No! Please don't make me!" Harry shouts out desperately, his heart rate rising.

"Hey, baby, calm down. It's okay, I'm not going to make you do anything you want to do. Take as much time as you need, okay? I won't pressure you into doing anything." Louis says reassuringly.

"Th-thankyou. Maybe we can talk to them later? B-but only if you come with me." Harry's says, making Louis smile.

"Of course baby. For now, we do need to go for this radio talk, but I can sit in-between you and the boys, and I'll make sure they don't try and talk you, okay?"

"O-okay. Can I have a kiss?" Harry asks nervously, almost like it's the first time they've ever kissed before. Louis smiles and pushed Harry's hair behind his ear. "Seeing as you asked so nicely" he teases, and leans into Harry for a sweet kiss full of their love and need for eachother. It's the reassurance both boys needed that they have each other through everything and can always rely on each other no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou my loves for reading. My third work just hit 1000 reads so thank you so much if youve read that and if you havent check it out.
> 
> Please do comment, i have a part 3 ready for you all if you want.
> 
> I'm also thinking of doing like a BDSM alternate universe one with Dom Louis and sub harry so let me know if you'd like that or not.
> 
> I love you all sososossoso much
> 
> Xxxxxx❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thankyou so much for reading this, I had to rewrite the middle bit like 3 times cause it kept not saving, ugh. But thankyou so much for your support. Please comment with absolutely anything, advice, your favourite part or any prompts you'd like me to write. I have another work if you'd like to check it out on my page, love you all sososo much xx
> 
> P.s If you would like another part to this let me know, I have some good ideas but don't know if it need it or not x


End file.
